villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Agents Brick and Savannah
Agents Brick and Savannah are recurring antagonists (and sometimes anti-heroes) of the Disney XD show Milo Murphy's Law. They are a duo of time-traveling secret agents who work for the Time Bureau and the rivals of Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota. Brick was voiced by , and Savannah was voiced by . Personality Being as two of the most competent agents in the Time Bureau, Brick and Savannah take their jobs seriously in prevent world catastrophes. Despite their good reputation, they are very arrogant in nature as they make no secret in mocking Cavendish and Dakota of their incompetence as time-traveling agents; even willing to get them in trouble for not performing the tasks as they were ordered to, much to both Cavendish and Dakota's anger. They also seem to be quite deluded when they suspected Milo Murphy's friends Zack Underwood and Melissa Chase of being involved in their limo's disappearance (despite the fact that the kids had nothing do with it), even willing to catch them in a net and steal Milo's backpack for interrogation. Despite their strong partnership, both Brick and Savannah tend to argue with each other, as Savannah would berate Brick for flicking the limo keys on her face and pressing the unlock button after learning that their limo is destroyed. Even during pistachio duty, Brick criticizes the way Savannah says "They not legumes!", only for an annoyed Savannah to retort back by criticizing the way Brick says "Aw nuts!" after their pistachio cart is destroyed. History ''Time Out'' Brick and Savannah were first seen in the episode attending a party that Cavendish and Dakota are also attending, much to their disdain. After fighting off several goons, they steal a vial of unknown liquid from a hidden safe, intending to deliver it back to 1983. During a ride at the duo's time-traveling limo, Cavendish and Dakota voiced their outrage on the horrible treatment that Brick and Savannah has given to them, but Savannah justified this as claiming that Cavendish and Dakota are the worst time-travel agents ever, pointing out their inconsequential mission of preventing the extinction of the pistachio only because their boss Mr. Block liked them. Even Mr. Block confirmed of this, leaving both Cavendish and Dakota upset. ''Missing Milo'' Brick and Savannah are seen again attending another party trying to find a cure for the common cold, just as Cavendish and Dakota attempt to borrow their limo so that they can report their successful mission of preserving a rare pistachio plant at Milo Murphy's high school. However, security personnel spotted all four agents and threw them out of the party, and a spiteful Brick and Savannah refused to loan their limo to Cavendish and Dakota. It was not the case until Milo arrived to return Cavendish's communication device, resulting both Brick and Savannah to fall off a cliff into the water (per Murphy's Law). This allowed Cavendish, Dakota and Milo to use the limo to head back to 2175, where they are horrified to learn that preserving the pistachio plant only led to the creations of the Pistachions (led by the evil King Pistachion) and their takeover of the world. Climbing back to the scene, Brick and Savannah spotted Milo's friends Zack and Melissa discovering Milo's backpack and his dog Diogee left in the scene. Brick attempts to take the backpack, but Zack swipes it away, angrily demanding to know who they are. Brick and Savannah attempt to goad the kids into handing over the backpack by claiming that they are "Certified Public Accountants", but the kids refused to believe this and instead ran off with Diogee. Believing that the kids may have something to do with the limo's disappearance, Brick and Savannah pursue Zack and Melissa, eventually cornering them in the sewers. Savannah attempts to trap the kids with a net, claiming that she interrogates better with the captives tied up, but they are saved by an undergrounder named Scott, who traps Brick and Savannah in a cheese pit filled with rats and a wolf, much to their horror. This allows Zack and Melissa enough time to escape back to the surface while Brick and Savannah are left yelling in fear. Eventually, Milo manages to destroy the pistachio plant by getting Diogee to pee on it, resulting King Pistachion and his horde to be wiped away from existence, much to Cavendish and Dakota's relief. Having escaped the pit and being unaware of the events, Brick and Savannah confronted Cavendish and Dakota by demanding them to hand over the limo keys. Knowing that that they had no further use of the limo since the Pistachions are seemingly gone for good, Cavendish and Dakota happily obliged by taunting them that the limo is already destroyed by the Pistachions before leaving, much to both Brick and Savannah's distraught. ''Perchance to Sleepwalk'' Brick and Savannah appeared near the end of the episode, as they have their limo fixed and returned from a mission saving Texas from oblivion. Returning to the present, they spotted Cavendish and Dakota destroying several pistachio trees, still unaware of the fact that they're only doing it to prevent the Pistachions from existing in the timeline. An annoyed Brick and Savannah reported this to Mr. Block, who angrily demotes Cavendish and Dakota to cleaning outhouses in the Renaissance. Brick and Savannah are delighted by this, only to find out in horror that they're being ordered by Mr. Block to take over the pistachio assignment. This drove an angry Brick to kick a rock into a sleeping bear, who angrily chases a frightened Brick and Savannah in retaliation. ''The Race'' Brick and Savannah are seen operating a pistachio cart near the finish line for the incoming race. They seem to be rather unhappy about their new occupation as they want to get back doing their regular missions. At the same time, Cavendish and Dakota plan to destroy the pistachio cart to preserve the timeline, but Murphy's Law comes into effect (since Milo is participating in the race), sending them into 1875. Eventually, Cavendish and Dakota were able to travel back to the present, crashing into the finish line and destroying the pistachio cart for good, much to their delight. This leaves a frustrated Brick and Savannah to fume over their failure. ''Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-a-Torium! Brick and Savannah are seen in a snowy mountain using skis to evade several goons. Upon reaching over to a cliff, they tried to activate their parachutes, only to realize too late that there are Halloween costumes inside as Dakota accidentally took their gadget bag by mistake. This left Brick and Savannah to plunge into a snowdrift wearing the costumes, and a humiliated Brick (wearing clown makeup and attire) swears to kill both Cavendish and Dakota for this before being frightened by Savannah (who is dressed up as Sadako Yamamura). ''A Christmas Peril Brick and Savannah made a cameo as they attended the Time Bureau Christmas party, where they destroyed a drone holding up a mistletoe on top of them. ''Fungus Amongst Us'' Brick and Savannah are seen being captured by several Pistachions (thanks to King Pistachion's son Derek changing the timeline with his own plot and army of Pistachions to take over the world). The Pistachions even destroyed their limo (as well as Cavendish and Dakota's time vehicle) to ensure that no one goes back in time to alter their existence. Because of this, Cavendish, Dakota, Milo and Orton Mahlson are forced to team up with the former evil scientist Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who is revealed to be the former identity of Professor Time (the future creator of time-travel that led to the foundation of the Time Bureau). ''The Phineas and Ferb Effect'' Brick and Savannah do not appear in the special as they are still held prisoner by the Pistachions. However, Doofenshmirtz managed to create his first time machine and collected orange soda from 1965 to take down several Pistachions. Doof's future self (known as Professor Time) later arrived on cue to transport Orton back to 1955 and use the orange soda to destroy Derek, wiping out the Pistachions from existence and restoring the timeline for good, much to Milo, Cavendish and Dakota's delight. It is unknown what happened to Brick and Savannah afterwards, but it is likely that they would be freed from captivity along with the other people, though they still may be unaware about what really happened. ''Spy Little Sister'' Brick and Savannah are seen stealing a suitcase from a warehouse after defeating several goons. However, Brick ends up being abandoned when Savannah takes a visiting Melissa in their limo as she is assigned to take down a giant robot that would destroy half of Danville. As Brick finds solace in hanging out with an elderly lady, Savannah tracks down the robot's current location in Jefferson County Middle School, where she and Melissa learned that the robot is powered up by a sentient red light bulb that came from a box of parts given by Doofenshmirtz for the science fair. At Milo's house, Doofenshmirtz explained to a visiting Savannah (who still remains unaware of Doof's future occupation as Professor Time) and Melissa that the red light bulb is one of his inators that can turn any inanimate object evil by physical contact and that he had no intention of giving it away as he already retired from doing evil. With this information, Savannah and Melissa returned to the science fair, where Melissa destroyed the bulb by smashing it with her foot. Savannah then goes to retrieve Brick, dragging him away from having tea with the elderly lady, much to the latter's relief as she finds Brick to be too needy. Gallery StealingTheBackpack.png|Zack berating Brick and Savannah for trying to steal Milo's backpack. TrappingTheKidsWithANet.png|Brick and Savannah chasing down Zack and Melissa down to the sewers, intending to capture them for interrogation. TrappedInACheesePit.png|Brick and Savannah panicking in fear after being trapped in a cheese pit filled with rats and a wolf. ChoppingDownPistachioTrees.png|Brick and Savannah berating Cavendish and Dakota for destroying several pistachio trees. ChasedByABear.png|Brick and Savannah being chased by an angry bear that they provoked while Milo and his friends are sleeping. PistachioCartDestroyed.png|Brick and Savannah being furious to see that their pistachio cart has been destroyed by Cavendish and Dakota. FallingCostumes.png|Brick and Savannah realizing too late that their parachutes have been switched with Cavendish and Dakota's costumes while falling over a snowy cliff. HumiliatedOnceAgain.png|Brick and Savannah dressing up in the costumes after plunging into the snowdrift, much to their humiliation. TrappingTheHumanRace.png|Brick and Savannah being captured by Pistachions along with other people. Trivia *Both of their voice actors (Brent Dalton and Ming-Na Wen) were known for starring in the famed Marvel TV series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., where Dalton played both Grant Ward (a HYDRA mole) and Hive (a HYDRA entity), while Wen played Melinda May (a more heroic S.H.I.E.L.D. spy). It is possible that both of the characters Ward and May served as a homage to both Brick and Savannah. *It may be an exaggeration to call both Brick and Savannah as villains as they prefer saving the world from genuine danger, but they still count as threats to Cavendish and Dakota as they tried to thwart their intention of destroying pistachio plants, unaware of the fact that preserving at least one would lead to the creation of the monstrous Pistachions. They even tried to kidnap two innocent teenagers for interrogation after mistakenly believing that they had something to do with stealing their limo. Navigation Category:Spy Category:Partners in Crime Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Milo Murphy's Law Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Fighters Category:Thugs Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Businessmen Category:Military Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Parody/Homage Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Provoker Category:Extravagant Category:Male Category:Female Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mongers Category:Successful Category:Kidnapper Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Martial Artists Category:Control Freaks Category:Stalkers Category:Delusional Category:On & Off Category:Thief Category:Necessary Evil Category:Strategic Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Liars Category:Scapegoat Category:Vengeful Category:Honorable Category:Grey Zone